


Tiefe Wunden

by ValnarsZimmerKatze



Category: Vampires Dawn (Video Games)
Genre: Blood Drinking, M/M, Non-Consensual, Vampires
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 00:22:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20380585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValnarsZimmerKatze/pseuds/ValnarsZimmerKatze
Summary: "Er ist seine Schöpfung, sein Eigentum."





	Tiefe Wunden

Asgar stolzierte den Gang hinunter zu seinem Kerker, den Umhang hinterherschleifend. Seine Augen glühten rot vor Aufregung und ein Lächeln machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit. Er liebte es einfach, wenn er gewonnen hatte.  
  
Sollte sich jetzt jemand wagen, ihn zu stören, dann würde derjenige unendlich leiden!  
  
Im Kerker angekommen, schaute er in die einzige Zelle, die bewohnt war.  
  
"Na, mein kleiner, dummer Valnar? Bist du endlich aus deiner Starre erwacht? Hattest wohl doch noch etwas Blut übrig."  
  
Seine Hände waren in Ketten gelegt und die Augen geöffnet, aber Valnar reagierte nicht, würdigte Asgar keines Blickes.  
  
Sehr enttäuschend. Sonst nahm Valnar auch immer jede Gelegenheit, ihn anzuschreien.  
  
So machte es doch überhaupt keinen Spaß.  
  
Asgar hatte nur noch ihn, und er ist seine Schöpfung, sein Eigentum.  
  
Oh ja. Seins. Wie schön dieses Gefühl war. Alaine würde ihn niemals wieder bekommen, dafür würde er sorgen.  
  
Ohne Asgar wäre dieser dumme Idiot heute schon längst tot. Dafür sollte er ihm dankbar sein! Aber nein, stattdessen wandte er sich ständig ab, obwohl Asgar ihm so viel beigebracht hatte.  
  
Er musste ihn endlich in den Griff bekommen. Welcher Vampir ließ sich schon von seiner Schöpfung auf der Nase herumtanzen?  
  
"Wenn du dort weiter so rumliegst, verfällst du noch der Raserei." Asgar grinste ihn an, aber wieder bekam er keine Reaktion. Asgars Augen leuchteten kurz auf vor Zorn, doch das wollte er ihn nicht zeigen. Nicht in diesem Moment, der sein Triumph sein sollte, und er zwang sich, sich zu beherrschen.  
  
Er ging in die Hocke und packte Valnars Kinn.  
  
Doch dieser Wicht schaute ihn noch immer nicht an. Dennoch grinste Asgar zufrieden, als er immerhin Valnars wütenden Gesichtsausdruck sehen konnte. Dann drehte Asgar Valnars Kopf zu ihn hin, doch er wich seinem Blick weiter aus.  
  
"Sieh mich an, wenn ich mit dir rede," fauchte Asgar und drückte fester zu. "Guck dich nur an, so schwach und blutleer. Das riech ich bis in mein Zimmer."  
  
Interessiert strich Asgar langsam seinen Daumen über Valnars Fangzahn, bis er oben ans Zahnfleisch gelang, woraufhin Valnar die Zähne bleckte. Asgar drückte seine Finger dazwischen, um sein Maul zu öffnen, doch Valnar verweigerte es ihm mit aller Kraft.  
  
Das ließ Asgar ihm durchgehen, schließlich liebte er diesen Hass, diese Wut. Doch niemals könnte Valnar ihn angreifen. Sein Geschöpf war nur sein kleines Spielzeug, das zur Belustigung diente. Sein unwürdiger Sklave.  
  
Asgar lächelte kurz; er wusste nicht, woher diese Gedanken kamen, aber er fühlte sich fast schon besessen.  
  
Vielleicht lag es auch daran, dass dieser Wurm endlich hilflos vor ihm lag und ohne Hilfe bald rasend vor Blutmangel wird.  
  
"Immer hast du mir Ärger bereitet. Sei froh, dass ich so gnädig bin und dir immer neue Chancen gebe. Aber genug geredet! Kommen wir zur Sache."  
  
Asgar ließ ihn los, und biss sich ins eigene Fleisch, bis das Blut rausströmte und auf den kalten, steinernen Boden tropfte.  
  
Sofort legte er sein blutendes Handgelenk genau an Valnars Mund.  
  
"Trink jetzt. Ich will dich hier nicht abschlachten und meine schönen Wände mit deinen wertlosen Innereien beschmutzen."  
  
Wie mag es wohl sein, wenn Vampire das Blut ihrer Schöpfer witterten? Würden sie noch mehr durchdrehen, als wenn es Menschenblut wäre?  
  
Valnar riss die Augen auf und seine Pupillen formten sich zu Schlitzen, was Asgar amüsierte. Wie sehr würde er gerne wissen, wie es sich anfühlen musste. Nicht mal Valnars Gedanken verrieten es ihm, denn sie waren so verworren wie das eines hungrigen Tieres.  
  
Jetzt hatte er ihn immerhin. Valnar würde nicht widerstehen können, so sehr er sich auch weigerte. Der Geruch von Blut, direkt vor seiner Nase, würde ihn den Verstand rauben.  
  
Valnar schaute ihn endlich an, hasserfüllt, und Asgar grinste frech.  
  
Wie süß doch der Geschmack des Sieges war.  
  
So viel kostbares Blut lief an Valnars Lippen herunter, bis er endlich seine Zunge herausragte, um die Wunde vorsichtig zu lecken. Asgar konnte es in seinem Gesicht sehen, wie er sich selbst für seine Tat hasste. Bald schon würde ihn die Gier komplett übermannen, und Asgar genoss den Anblick dieses verzweifelten Blutdursts.  
  
Valnar öffnete den Mund und hauchte gegen Asgars Handgelenk, bis er kräftig zubiss. Jedoch verzog Asgar keine Miene, denn es schmerzte nicht. Vielmehr ging ein Kribbeln durch seinen ganzen Körper, als Valnar sein Blut saugte. Er bekam das Verlangen ihn zu packen und in den Hals zu beißen, ihm über die blutigen Bissspuren zu lecken, die er hinzufügen würde.  
  
Aber er kämpfte gegen dieses Bedürfnis, Valnar zu liebkosen, an, denn dafür war dieser Versager zurzeit viel zu schwach. Er könnte ihn noch aus Versehen umbringen.

"So ists gut. Mach schön weiter, dann wirst du vielleicht groß und stark," lachte Asgar, als er seiner Schöpfung an die Wange fasste. Valnars tiefrote Augen schauten weiterhin von Wut zerfressen, und leuchteten vor Gier. Aber das machte es ja so schön! Asgar könnte ihn Stunden dabei zusehen.

Nach einigen Minuten ließ Valnar von ihm ab, sein Gesicht blutüberströmt. Na, muss er diesem Wicht jetzt auch noch Tischmanieren beibringen?  
  
Asgar sehnte sich beim Anblick danach, ihn zu beißen, immer und immer wieder, ihn wie ein Lustobjekt zu nötigen.  
  
"So eine Verschwendung."  
  
Er konnte sich nicht mehr zurückhalten. Grinsend packte er Valnars Kopf nochmals und leckte ihm über die blutigen Lippen.  
  
Valnar knurrte ihn an und versuchte mit aller Gewalt seinen Kopf zur Seite zu drehen, aber ohne Erfolg.  
  
Gut! Er sollte sich auch wehren! So was machte Asgar viel Freude.  
  
"Ich hasse dich," fauchte Valnar, und es war wie Musik in Asgars Ohren. Na endlich gab er ihm die Zufriedenheit sein Stimmchen zu hören.  
  
Asgar stand auf und lief aus der Zelle. "Ja, das ist schön für dich. Wenn du Glück hast, komm ich morgen noch mal vorbei. Vielleicht nachdem ich Alaine endlich den Kopf abgerissen habe."  
  
Asgar schaute noch einmal rüber zu Valnar, denn er wusste, dass dieser Name bei ihm Schmerz auslösen würde.  
  
"Alaine..." sprach Valnar leise, und Asgar schloss seine Zelle wieder ab.  
  
Dann ging er lachend nach oben und genoss den Sieg. Ja, Valnar gehörte ihm. Von dem Moment an, als er ihn zum Vampir machte. Und das würde immer so bleiben, auch wenn er ihn manchmal abhandengekommen ist.  
  
Und bald würde Asgar diesem Wurm schon zeigen, wo sein Platz ist: An seiner Seite!


End file.
